Seven Songs of the 70's
by Moonlit Snowfall
Summary: Narcissa Black goes through her seven years at Hogwarts with a task in mind: Ruling. When things backfire, Narcissa has to figure out a way to make things right again.


Moonlit Snowfall: Alright, so...my love in Harry Potter has been Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Along with the other Black sisters. I love them to the max! But, I've always had a deeper love for the sophitication of Narcissa, the real Slytherin princess. So...enjoy...Please? R&R I would love to have Praise not Flames.

General Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter._ JKR does. Yay her. _I don't own any of the songs used in here._ None of them. I have a character in here I own and threw in a few of my own names. That's about it.

* * *

**A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.**

**Did you write the book of love,  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock 'n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul,  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?**

Well, I know that you're in love with him  
cause I saw you dancing' in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.

So, it was here I stood. A little girl, clinging tightly to my best friend. I would be sorted before her. My last name began with a B, while her's was a K. While we stood there, I had this muggle song stuck in my head. I had heard it playing on the radio at King's Cross. It was a pretty decent song, really.

I wanted to perfect magic so bad. It had been my dream to be the most beautiful, successful witch to ever exist. Of course, it would be tough to beat Bellatrix. She had no heart! How can you possibly beat someone that doesn't care? Honestly!

"Black, Narcissa."

My mind froze. I couldn't really move for a moment. I felt my friend's grip loosen on my arm. She whispered how everything would be fine and that we would end up in Slytherin together. Shook off my nerves and held my head up high as the crowd of students parted their ways to let by a famous Black.

I was a Black. I was the only naturally blond Black. My mother, who married into the family(of course), is blond. My sisters took Black, but Andy lightens her hair to be a chestnut-like color. It suits her, but I'm not fond of it. I love being blond. Blond is beautiful.

I placed myself upon the stool and looked out at all the students. They might think of me as just some beautiful first year, but they'll soon be bowing down to my will. After this year, my power will only grow. It won't be too long before I rule this school with an iron fist.

"You have major ambitions. You have great pride. You're vastly intelligent. To even think of such a conquest, you must be very brave, but only one place can hold such a mind…Slytherin!"

That stupid hat took too long. Seriously! Was I to be any where else? As McGonagall lifted the hat up off my head, I looked through the sea of first years. My best friend was applauding. Then, I started my trip towards the Slytherin Table. I heard very little applause, but all that matter was that I was with the people that were worthy of my company.

"Cissy, you made it!" Bella smiled.

"Did you think I was going anywhere else?" I questioned my dear sister.

"Of course not, but you know, that blasted hat was sounding like he was going to put you in Ravenclaw. Then, he started talking like you were a Gryffindor! It infuriated me!" She glared up at the new kid with the hat on his head.

"You stabbed me with you fork!" a male voice exclaimed.

I looked up to see the young man sitting by my sister's side. It had to be her new toy of the month. He was, actually, very attractive. He had long, straight pure blond hair. It was held back with a green ribbon. His silver eyes sent chills down my spine. Along with his flash of a smile, I couldn't contain my own. He was beautiful. He reminded me of one of those princes in the fairy tale books Mummy would read to us when we were children.

"I said I was sorry!" Bellatrix exclaimed, interrupting my happy moment.

I looked around us. There were a lot of people I didn't know. I knew one or two of the boys that Bella had brought home over the summer. They seemed to be okay. Then, my prince began to introduce people. His name was Lucius. Its very pretty name. I like it a lot. A few of the others were Avery, Lestrange, Nott, Delian, and Smith. Delian was the only other girl who was part of the group besides Bella, and she wasn't even part of them! She was just Nott's new girlfriend. They were ugly, both of them, but they made a cute couple.

We chatted a bit. Rarely, Slytherin was called out. There was no point in paying attention any other time. I was never fond of other's anyway. I was way too fascinated with the life styles of my new 'friends'. I would consider them friends for now. Who knows what could happen in later years?

"Korran, Stephanie."

I had been in mid-sentence when her name was called. Apparently, the other's took notice that I had cared about Stephanie. I could see the movement through the crowd of where my best friend was. She walked up the steps towards the little stool.

"Damn…she's cute," Smith noted.

"Shut up, Smith!" Bella hissed. "Stephanie's already taken."

"Man..."

I glared at him briefly before returning my attention to the little figure that sat itself upon the stool. If that stool had been alive, it would have been its best relief since I sat upon it. Stephanie was very thin. She didn't have much to her body. Eventually, she would get curves or something, but until then, she had a pretty face, gorgeous green eyes, and a sparkling personality to rely on.

"Another Korran," the hat started, and I glanced down the Slytherin table to see a dirty blond girl smiling and turning back once it spoke more, "and this one seems to be different. She's cunning. She's got passion. She's hard to sort. But her true destiny lies in…Gryffindor!"

My heart sunk. I saw Stephanie's eyes look towards mine. She sniffed slightly as she stood up and walked to the Slytherin table, head held down slightly. Everyone was applauding, but us Slytherins.

"Man! She would have made a good side toy," Smith groaned.

"Don't you dare speak of her that way!" I hissed, glaring across the table at the moron who had incredibly bad timing.

"She didn't get in…I knew there was something weird with her…" Bella commented softly.

"Will you back off her! There is nothing wrong with Stephanie! That hat is dysfunctional! It may a mistake!" I growled.

"Calm down, Narcissa," Lucius purred. "They mean no harm. Its just how we communicated."

**Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The players tried for a forward pass,  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast.**

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
cause the players tried to take the field;  
The marching band refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the music died?

We started singing,  
"bye-bye, miss American pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."

It was the Quidditch finals! Slytherin versus Ravenclaw! All happening in the merry late days of May. I ran, arm-and-arm with Stephanie, down to the pitch before the game. We rushed through the Slytherin locker room, giggling wildly. Still typical little girls in our ways, but more grown-up than anyone ever expected. We cheered wildly, both adorn in silver and green. We stopped when we came face to face with my prince.

"What are you two doing here?" he questioned, raised a light colored brow.

He had on his pants with the padding, but no shirt. He had a finely toned body. It definitely spoke for itself that he played sports and took good care of himself. He was gorgeous no matter what.

Stephanie and I exchanged looks before replying in unison, "Good luck on the game today, Captain!"

It worked perfectly. He had blushed. That's exactly what I wanted to see: him under my power. Stephanie and I exchanged glances once more. We kissed his cheeks and then scurried out of the locker room. We heard cheers and chants and dog barks as we ran out. It was fun, honestly.

Stephanie laughed as we began our journey up the many stairs to the stands. She had still remained my best friend all through this first year, even if she didn't sleep in the same room as me. We just stayed the same, and the Gryffindors hated her, but the Slytherins loved her. She's fitting in quite well. I knew that hat messed up!

"Cissy! Stephy! Over here!" Bella called to us. "Oh, the precious first years first Quidditch final!"

"They are adorable," Nott smirked.

"Ha-ha!" I snarled at them.

"Too bad you're already to be hitched to Regulus," Nott said, looking to Stephanie who had been briefly amused by a bird flying over head.

"And why's that?" she asked, eyes still watching the little creature soar further away.

"Well, I need a date to the after party tonight…"

"I would suggest not talking Nott," she said, smiling sweetly. "I'd hate to turn you down so I would suggest just not asking."

I chuckled, but my sister was full out laughing, "Nott! You fool! You actually thought Stephy would go with you? Why don't you just ask Cissy? At least, that way she would actually touch you…it would be to push you off the end of the balcony, but still!"

I found this situation amusing. The boys just kept talking to Stephanie, but they feared me. Feared my power…or maybe…just my sister. Either way, they wouldn't speak to me unless I gave them some type of eye contact. To me, I found Stephanie weaker than most. She's very gullible and would believe anything if told her by the right people in the right way. If I was convincing enough, I could convince her to believe that orange was green and vice versa. But still, she had a strong will and a determined mind. She was going to help me get my dream of ruling Hogwarts. I knew she wouldn't leave me. She was the only trust worthy one.

"Cissy," Bella said, stopping my giggles, "did you get a letter from Mother?"

"No, I didn't," I told her. "Why? What did she say?"

"We're going to the United States this summer," my sister reported. "She wants us to see Salem."

"Really now? Interesting…" I smirked.

"You can bring one friend along with you," she continued on.

"Who are you bringing?" I interrogated.

"Lucius Malfoy. You?" she asked.

I smiled, and my eyes darted to my side where I noticed the brunette watching Avery snogging his new girl, "Who else?"

"Did you hear who Andy is bringing?" Bella questioned.

"Who?" I asked, even more curious about this than what Stephanie was finding interest in with the session between the other two.

"Sirius!" she laughed.

"No!" I exclaimed. "How humiliating! Is that the only friend that she really has? it's a shame! Poor Andromeda! She has such potential."

"But she wastes it on the Gyrffindors," Bella growled. "Good thing you kept Stephanie from them."

"It is a good thing," I commented, but luckily, the game started.

Thing is…the one thing I can never do is control Stephanie. She's with me by choice. She could leave anytime she wanted, and that scared me. I could loose my best friend like I lost my sister. That is the only thing I fear.

This would be the last big event in my first year at Hogwarts. So far, I have main control over the first years. All them respect me. By the time he leaves, Lucius Malfoy will be mine. Now, I just get to look forward to the summer with my sisters, my cousin, my best friend, and my one and only prince.


End file.
